Malaysia
Basics Operators Malaysia has 4 GSM based network operators: * Celcom (Xpax) * Maxis (Hotlink) * DiGi * U Mobile The above operators are added by MVNOs like''' Tune Talk', '''XOX Mobile', Friendi mobile and Buzz me. There are 4 WiMAX-based network operators: AsiaSpace, PacketOne (P1), YTL (Yes), Redtone '''which are not mentioned further as their system is not compatible with most GSM devices. '''Coverage Coverage ranges from pretty good in the populated areas of the peninsula to very patchy even on 2G in Borneo and other remote islands. On GSM generally Celcom has covered 97% of populated areas with more than 10,000 base transceiver stations, and Maxis and DiGi are at 95%. U Mobile has the smallest own network but roams and share on Maxis on 2G, 3G, 4G while building its own 3G and 4G sites. As of June 2015 Frequencies 2G is on 900 and 1800 MHz (except on U Mobile which is 3G/4G only) up to EDGE, 3G is on 900 and 2100 MHz up to HSPA+, and 4G/LTE has started in 2013 on 1800 and 2600 MHz in the Kuala Lumpur metro area and is now being expanded to other cities as well. Regulations Since December 16, 2006, all SIM cards must to be registered. This is done at the point of purchase and takes only a minute or two. It then connects right away. All networks allow tethering and VoIP calls. From June 1st, 2015 the local tax (GST) of 6% will be added to the face value of top up vouchers. Celcom '''(Xpax) Celcom is the first cellular operator and the big rival of Maxis/Hotlink in the country. Its coverage is the widest, ranging from 2G, 3G, to 4G/LTE available on prepaid: Coverage map '''Availability Celcom kiosks located in most major shopping centres and airports. Topups can be made almost everywhere: store locator. Mini SIMs are standard, micro and nano SIMs may be available on request or cut down. Traveller SIM This SIM is directed to travelers and one of the few cards Celcom sells under its own brand. It is sold for 38 RM with 32 RM credit valid for a week, reduced IDD rates and 500 MB Wifi on Celcom or 40 MB mobile internet included in the first 24 hrs after activation. Activate free Wifi or Internet by *118#. Beyond following packages are available: * daily: 5 RM, 500 MB * weekly: 18 RM, 1 GB * monthly: 38 RM, 1.5 GB subscribe by *118# and select mobile data plans. Beyond the volume, data will be blocked. Extra data can be bought by texting BROADBAND VOL to 22188: * 100 MB for 3 RM * 500 MB for 10 RM * 1 GB for 15 RM * 5 GB for 50 RM Additionally, all Xpax data packages (see below) are offered on this plan too via the *118# menu. Furthermore, they offer two packages for Celcom Wifi: * daily: 2 RM, 500 MB * weekly: 8 RM, 2 GB This is for Celcom Wifi only and not mobile internet. To suscribe go to *118# and select mobile data plans. Xpax All local prepaid SIMs of Celcom are sold through the Xpax label. The new Xpax starter pack is priced at RM 8.50 with RM 5 pre-loaded and sold in their outlets (see above). All packages come in up to 4G/LTE speed and with free unlimited Celcom Wifi: To activate, type *118# and choose the pack. More info * APN: celcom3g * Website: http://www.celcom.com.my/personal * or http://cellularhowto.com/malaysia/celcom to get help and FAQ information. Maxis (Hotlink) Maxis markets all its prepaid and mobile data services under the brand of Hotlink. Its coverage is on par with Celcom and has the lowest international (IDD) calling rates: Coverage map In early 2013, Maxis launched its Tourist SIM which seems to be discontinued. In 2015 it was unavailable. Nowadays Maxis is touting their “free mobile internet on Hotlink“, claiming to provide basic Internet that is constantly connected, as opposed to their routine of limiting your internet speed or cutting it off altogether after a time limit. Availability Standard prepaid SIMs can be purchased at Maxis retailers nationwide (outlet listing) including airports, major shopping centres and convenience stores such as 7-Eleven. Maxis retailers and resellers should be able to cut the SIMs into micro and nano SIMs for you free of charge. You can buy the new starter packs for RM 10 with RM 5 that is on 4G/LTE too. Users can top-up credits preferably with top-up vouchers for more balance as well as extending their prepaid's validity. Top-ups can be done online using credit cards, at Maxis retailers, top-up kiosks, convenience stores, supermarkets, newsagents, and many other resellers. Data feature packs For data, you need to add packages. They give up to 42 Mbits on 4G/LTE where available. For every purchase of an internet pass, you get 100 MB valid for 7 days for free. To subscribe type *100# and select “internet passes“. All weekly and monthly passes come with unlimited domestic text. The special night traffic is valid from midnight to 7am. For Twitter and Facebook only, Hotlink sells special packages for unlimited access to these two sites: * 1 day: RM 1 * 1 week: RM 5 * 1 month: RM 15 Mobile Broadband SIM ''' Their prepaid SIM for data-only is Mobile Broadband SIM and is sold for 5 RM with 50 MB preloaded. Speeds are up to 42 Mbits/s on 4G where available. These passes can be added: Once you have utilized your quota, you will be redirected to a webpage to purchase a new data plan with quota. There is no default or out of package data available for the data-only SIM. '''More info * APN for voice and data: unet * APN for Mobile Broadband: bbnet * Username: maxis * Password: wap * Website: http://www.hotlink.com.my DiGi DiGi can be considered as the third largest (network & subscribers) today, half owned by the Norwegian Telenor group. It has caught up with the two majors in the last years, but still less widespread in remote places. Coverage map. 4G/LTE has started in Kuala Lumpur in late 2013 and has the biggest coverage of all providers in 2015. Availability Starter packs can be bought at their outlets: store locator. Top up vouchers ranging from RM 5 to 100 extend the SIM life for 5 to 120 days depending on amount. They are available at a lot of stores. These starter packs are available: * DiGi Best Prepaid: RM 8 with RM 5 credit included * DiGi Smart Prepaid: RM 10 with RM 16 credit included * Hello Malaysia Travel Pack: same as DiGi Best Prepaid Data feature packs Default rate outside all packs is 0.50 RM per 50 KB with a max of 8 RM for 30 MB, then cut off. So buy one their different packages. * Daily internet passes (valid for 24 hours): ** 30 MB: 0.50 RM, activation: *116*4*2*1# ** 1 GB: 5 RM, activation: *116*4*1*1# (promotion) ** 2 GB: 12 RM, activation: *116*4*5*1# All packages will auto-renew if there is credit. To stop, type *128*3*1*1# before. To add-up more volume, dial *200# on your phone. Night traffic is 1am to 7am only. Data-only SIM Furthermore, they sell a data-only SIM for tablets, routers, modems called Mobile Broadband SIM. Its start-up price is RM 20 with 1 GB for 30 days preloaded. You can add these data packages, which are surprisingly not cheaper than the packs above: These packages can be bought at Digi stores or online. More info * APN for voice & data SIMs: diginet * APN for Mobile Broadband SIMs: 3gdgnet * Website: http://new.digi.com.my/cs/Satellite/Page/landing/default/home U Mobile U Mobile is the 4th and smallest network in Malaysia having only a 3G/4G platform. In 2012 it switched from Celcom to Maxis for free national roaming on 2G. Later it signed an agreement with Maxis to use their 3G infrastructure outside of its own coverage area. In 2014 it started its own 4G/LTE in Kuala Lumpur which is available for prepaid. It gives out data much cheaper than its three bigger rivals, but has the same digital footprint as Maxis: Coverage Map. Especially the roaming data charges for neighboring countries can be very low (see below) and are exclusive to the market in Malaysia. Availability Their new starter pack is called Power Prepaid available for 8.50 RM at their stores. Recharges can be found at 7-Eleven, Cosway and Giant supermarket (store locator). It includes 5 RM credit, 150 intranet minutes for 10 days and 200 MB of data. Data feature packs For a one-time top up of at least 10 RM, you get 1 GB of high speed internet every month. Default data rate outside of bundle is RM 0.20 per MB. You can add these bundles: * 20 RM: 500 MB * 25 RM: 1 GB * 30 RM: 1.5 GB * 50 RM: 3 GB All packages come with adaily 30 minutes U-Mobile to U-Mobile calls included. Activation by *118*3*1*1#. Data-only SIM Their data-only packages for tablets and modems are called Super Broadband Prepaid They have these packages to add: To purchase a pack: Dial *118# > select U Broadband > select Purchase U Broadband > select your Broadband Package. On the monthly packages 4G/LTE can be enabled free of charge by texting LTE ON to 28118 (for 0.05 RM SMS fee). Night traffic is valid 2am - 8am. Data will be cut off, when used up, but you can buy a booster add-on of 1 GB valid for 3 days for RM 10. To purchase a booster: Dial *118# > select U Broadband > select Purchase Booster. Check your data usage by sending DATA2 to 28118 via SMS. More info * APN: my3g * Website: http://www.u.com.my Tune Talk Tune Talk is one of the first MVNOs in Malaysia. It started in 2009 and operates on the network of Celcom in 2G and 3G. Coverage Map. It is connected to the budget airline AirAsia. Availability Their SIM card is available at their outlets Dealer Location like in the low cost terminal at KLIA for RM 5 with RM 2 credit. You can top up at many dealers and service stations shown here. Data feature packages Default data is 0.05 RM per MB. These packages are sold: For subscription text code followed by 'ADD' to 2222. Packages will auto-renew. To stop text activation code followed by 'STOP' to 2222. To check text code followed by 'STATUS' to 2222. All SMS to 2222 cost 0.10 RM. AirAsia Traveller Plan On all inbound flights of AirAsia to Malaysia their Traveller Plan SIM card is offered. For 35 RM it includes 5 RM credit and 1 GB of data. It is only available to foreigners. To activate, type *135#. To top up you can use the usual ways and regular packages for data. More info * APN: tunetalk * Website: http://tunetalk.com/my/ XOX Mobile XOX Mobile is another MVNO using the network of Celcom in 2G and 3G (see above). Availability Prepaid SIM is available at their dealers: XOX dealers for RM 8.80 with 5 RM credit. Data feature packs ''' For subscription text code to 23388. Daily and weekly packages don’t auto-renew, monthly do. The following add-ons are available: * 100 MB, 5 RM, activation: DATA ADD 100 * 200 MB, 10 RM, activation: DATA ADD 200 * 300 MB, 15 RM, activation: DATA ADD 300 * 1 GB, 35 RM, activation: DATA ADD 1GB Text code to 23388. '''More info * APN: XOX * Website: www.xox.com.my Friendi mobile Friendi is another MVNO which is backed by the Virgin Group. It operates on U Mobile in 2G and 3G with its free roaming on Maxis. Check coverage Availability Their SIM card costs RM 5 with 2 RM credit at their dealers: dealer-locator. Reload vouchers of RM 3 to 50 are found at many shops. Data feature packs Data rate outside of packages is 0.075 RM per MB. These packages are sold: To activate dial *114# . More info * APN: internet * Website: http://www.friendimobile.my Buzz Me Buzz Me is the latest MVNO arrival in Malaysia. It operates in 2G/3G on the network of U Mobile with free roaming on Maxis (see above). Availability Their SIM card is available for 10 RM with 8 RM or 30 RM with 30 RM credit valid for 30 days at their dealers: store-locator. 7-Eleven and lots of service stations sell reload vouchers of RM 5, 10, 30 or e-Reloads from 5 to 500 RM valid for from 5 days up to 2 years according to value. Another way is online by PayPal. To top up by voucher, type *123*#. Check balance by *126#. Data feature packs Default rate outside pack is 0.05 RM per MB. These monthly packs are sold: More info * APN: m9data * Website: http://www.buzzme.com.my